the_metro_courtfandomcom-20200214-history
Lila Rae Alcazar
Lila Rae is the daughter of mobster Lorenzo Alcazar and Skye Quartermaine. She is a member of the Quartermaine family through her mother and is connected to organized crime through her father. She spent her formative years in London but recently moved to Port Charles to find out what really happened to her father. Early Life Although she was born in Port Charles, Lila Rae spent most of her formative years living in London with her mother, Skye and grandmother, Rae. Skye could not help but spoil her daughter, viewing her as a miracle child. As a result, Lila Rae developed a taste for finer things, especially when it came to fashion. However, she also found herself wavering as to what to do with her life after she graduated high school. She pretended to have things in order while inwardly panicking. Her life became a little more chaotic when she overheard Skye and Rae talking about Lorenzo's death. Lila Rae soon realized that her mother knew more than she was letting on. A series of arguments followed. Lila Rae packed her things to go to Port Charles to investigate just what lead up to Lorenzo's death. Moving to Port Charles Initially, Lila Rae viewed her stay in Port Charles as temporary --- she would be there until she had all of her questions answered. She took up residence in the Metro Court and began to dig in hopes of finding out more. Instead she hit a brick wall or two. But on the plus side, she met and flirted Morgan Corinthos, who was pretending to be a bartender. Their first date was a memorable one, ending with her standing in a beautiful dress in the Crimson Magazine offices. Personality Lila Rae has been raised in a world of luxury so sometimes she can come off as arrogant. She is stubborn and will dig in her heels against most adversity (as shown by her push to find out the truth about her father's death). She has no qualms about using her wealth to open doors but also recognizes that having most things handed to her has left her without any real career drive. Important Relationships * Skye Quartermaine: She is very close to her mother, and has looked up to Skye her whole life. She has inherited a lot of Skye's personality traits --- which means that sometimes they are two alike for their own good. Their relationship is currently rocky due to Skye keeping mum on her part in Lorenzo's death. Lila Rae knows something is up and is hurt that her mother is keeping something from her. * Lorenzo Alcazar: Lila Rae has no memory of her father, having last been in contact with him when she was a baby. However, she feels like a part of her is missing and her quest to find out what happened to him is in part a chance to get to know him better. Crimes Committed * Once shoplifted as a teen Health and Vitals * Broke her arm after falling off a horse as a child